devilmaycryfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hubris (Apocalypse)
The Fallen Angel known as Hubris, far better known by his Demonic name: Leviathan, is a Major Antagonist in the "Apocalypse Series" and the Satan of Pride. Appearance Personality Compared and Similar to some of his Angelic Brothers, Hubris comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly more so due to the way that the rest of Heaven cast himself and his allies out of Heaven. He seems to enjoy teasing others, especially Kenedoxos and Michael, although he does develop a strong bond of friendship with the former prior to his fall from Grace, becoming something of an older brother figure despite the fact Michael is chronologically older than him. What sets Hubris apart from many other RPG protagonists and Anti-Heroes, particularly those in the Devil May Cry Series, is the fact that as the second-oldest member of the Demonic Party, he already has some awareness and knowledge of the world around him. Also, unlike other Anti-Heroes, whom usually grow up over the course of their story, Hubris is quite comfortable with the person he is, already having an established mindset and personality that changes and develops very little over the course of the story. This manifests mostly as mocking quips directed at Lilith and Mysticus during tutorials. This also makes Hubris less prone to depression and hesitation. He is not afraid to take difficult matters into his own hands, and throughout his travels comes to decide that taking the law into his own hands as the Grand Judge of Hell is the only way to ensure that the Villains of Hell's Natural Order are punished. However, as shown by his conversation with Privo in the Palace of Satans, he is fully aware, and to some extent even worried, that in doing so he risks becoming a person that, in a sense, is just as bad as those whom he despises. Hubris as the Satan of Pride is usually prideful and arrogant however this is usually because of the fact that he he has put himself in a position deserving of attention, Lucifer considers Hubris trustworthy and reliable where he places Hubris above most of the other Sins where he trusts Hubris even more than his own First Wife and Dark Queen: Barubelo, despite ignoring Privo during his time in Heaven Hubris admits that he has always loved Privo and that Privo once saved his life from "Privo's Personal Fan Club" who were jealous of Privo's attention on Hubris who ignored the attention. Hubris admited his love for the first time the evening before the War in Heaven and that provoked Privo to join Lucifer in the end, at times Hubris blames himself for Privo's fall however Privo says that if he fell for anything then it was for love despite Hubris' insistance of otherwise, there are many theories if Hubris loves Privo and for what reason - Barubelo for example believes that it is because Hubris feels guilty at causing Privo's fall from Grace. Physical Appearance Hubris looks physically like a Man in his late teens with long Black Hair and Brown-Red Eyes, due to his position as an Fallen Angel a specific part of his being are constantly changing and unique, in this case is when using Astral Powers his eyes change the colour of his Astral Aura: Dark Purple. Hubris wears a loose black leather jacket and pants, he has a animal leather boots, he wields the Katana "Dark Spawn". Biography Pre-Devil May Cry Life in Heaven Hubris was one of God's most known creations: a being of Leadership and Knowledge as well as Strength and Vigilance, Hubris hunted down thousands of Yehovah's Rivals who survivors today are known as "Pagan Gods", Hubris was so powerful he was considered for being ranked one day among the Archangels and was therefore dubbed a "Archangel Initiate" until the point where he became an Archangel. He was placed at the Head of the "Archangel Think-tank", literally leading the manipulation of information and organization between the Offices of the Archangels, their Assistants and the Archangels themselves so he became quite well known in Angelic Hierarchy being compared to an Archangel himself. War in Heaven "God wishes for we to bow to Humans, if that is his wish then I refuse, and I refuse the need for God!" - From Hubris to Privo on the Evening before the Civil War. Hubris was largely against the creation of Humanity alongside his co-conspirator: Lucifel, ignored by God by their albeit different attempt to dissuade the creation of Humanity they began gathering powerful allies from among their Brothers, eventually they rebelled and fell from Heaven. Poisoning Humanity "Lucifer wanted to poison Adam and Eve, he's remade Lilith into a new creature: a Demon, those are the reasons he is in Eden right now" - Hubris to Privo about Humanity and the Garden of Eden. Hubris and Privo were the two Angels that unsealed the Barrier around Babylon and allowed the Disguised Lucifer to enter into the Garden of Eden. Devil May Cry Series Pre-Devil May Cry 3 Relationships Angel Individuals Michael Hubris has a strong sibling relationship with the Archangel prior to his fall and is seen as the big brother figuire out of the two despite the fact that Michael is chronologically older than Hubris, Hubris respects that despite Michael's Pride and Anger feeding his own power that it is impressive that the Crimson Haired Angel can almost overpower him. Gabriel Fallen Angel Individuals Lucifer Hubris is totally and utterly loyal to Lucifer, believing his Older Brother to be the True Ruler of Humanity and like Lucifer sees Humanity as emotionless, worthless husks that are an abortion of what God intended to create. It was in fact Hubris that convinced that if Lucifer (at the time named Lucifel) wanted to truly act against Humanity then he'd have to act against God - to prove him wrong, Lucifel (Lucifer) and Hubris conspired to rip Heaven into Civil War through converging people loyal to them to join their revolt, Lucifer's greatest success in Hubris' eyes was using his natural carisma and leadership skills. Privo Hubris is Privo's Lover and Consort, they are parrallel in existance - Privo being the End of Sins while Hubris is the Seed of all Sins which Sins all grow from and lead to, Hubris blames himself for Privo's fall however Privo counters that out of all the thinks a person could become a Fallen Angel over then it was Privo who made a comedy out of a positive attribute: Love. Demonic Individuals Sparda Hubris remembers Sparda as a Devil Knight originally from the Pride Clans which he oversees, because of this he has some seeming relationship with Sparda however its more of the Master/Sabordinate kind, though Hubris was displeased when Sparda died - potentially leading to Sparda being a distant descendent of Hubris. Lilith Hubris recognises Lilith as the First Woman and Demon of Assiah, stating that she would be the cornerstone that allows Assiah to fall into Hell stating that when "Lucifer Rises, Hell Rises with him", Hubris allows and sometimes assisits in Lilith's summoning of the Satans. Hybrid Individuals Dante Vergil Hubris saw more worth in Vergil than he did in Mundus and therefore chose the Hybrid over the Demon King, allowing Mundus' powers to flood into Vergil and enhance him in strength, giving Vergil the Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger as a Second Generation Devil Trigger when facing Dante's "Sparda Form". Nero Hubris looks at Nero and sees an enigma that he can see as being something of his creation, Hubris has come to the conclusion that Nero is Hubris' creation/son that has incarnated into the Human World while being drawn to the Maiden (Kyrie) who also reincarnated, Hubris therefore shocks Nero when he reveals that Nero's feelings for Kyrie are an illusion. Human Individuals Kyrie Hubris hates Kyrie for everything that she represents and seeks to undo what those of similar blood had done - condemned the Fallen to Hell, Hubris states that the Fallen Angels wanted to live in peace at first: at Atlantis (which God struck down) and then at Babylon (which God caused the decline of), Hubris states that it was Holy Maidens like Kyrie that forced the Fallen Angels to retreat to Hell where they were sealed away - however Holy Maidens are rare and far between now making less likely of a repeat happening. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment *"Dark Spawn" - A Legendary Devil Arm that takes the form of a Katana however its true form remains hidden until Hubris is serious about combat, Dark Spawn is actually Hubris' corrupted Longsword from his days in the Heavenly Host, in its Katana Form its powers are sealed however once unsealed back in the shape of a Longsword his Soul Weapon returns to full power and then once again the full channeling power of this Longsword is revealed to the world once again. Powers: *'Fallen Angel' - Due to being a Fallen Angel, Hubris has more power than a simple Demon or High Ranked Demonic Entity, due to his power prior to his Fall he is known as one of the strongest of the Fallen Angels. **'Immortality' - He is immune to aging and disease. He also doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath. **'Overpowering' - Hubris is a High ranked Angel (former head of the Archangel Think-Tank) and therefore he can overpower Angels of Lower Rank and match up to Angels of Similar Rank. *'Demonic Obedience' - Due to being a potential predecessor to all Demons and his sibling connection to their "God" Lucifer, Hubris cannot be attacked by Pureblood Demons and a Devil Triggered Dante can only match him with Human Strength, Hubris as the Satan of Pride leads the powerful Pride Demons of the Pride Clan. *'The Unkillable Ones' - Due to High Ranked Angels having indestructable Bodies and Souls, though they can be killed physically in combat (though with difficulty) once their lifeforce is used up, under the right conditions they can easily be revived and with following rest they not only regain their past strength but potentially become stronger from garnered combat experience. *'Four Winged Angel' - Hubris is a Four Winged Angel and therefore they have 40x the power of a normal Angel, especially since Hubris was born from the Twin Project. *'Paradox Style' - Hubris fights using the Legendary Paradox Style of Combat, easily being able to wield either a Sword or Axe in Battle and including his own hands/gauntlets as subweapons, the use of one's hands is potentially why Nero uses the Devil Bringer how he does. Abilities *'Corrupted Holy Light' - Hubris once murdered a Demon calmly in Fortuna when he was raised from the Pit, producing a grey Light from the palm of his hand that burned away the Demon in seconds (including the Host) just by the Light touching it, Dante said that his demonic half burned and kneeled to such power - despite being halfway across the Main Hall and on the Balcony of Fortuna Castle. *'Pride' - Hubris touched a Human Demon Hunter he calmly paced past while ignoring them, the human gave into Pride and easily into the other sins - arguing and descending into a killing frenzy against his own shocked allies, it is stated by Hubris that not only did those actions make him stronger but even in the person's death as the man was condemned to Hell to sin in Pride for all eternity. *'Angelic possession' - He can possess others, but only with their consent. It appears he can possess dead beings at will. *'Telekinesis' - Because of being a powerful, albiet Fallen, Angel. Hubris has massive Telekinetic powers, with a flick of his wrists he sent Nero clean through a wall with little effort and with a twist of a finger broke a person's neck, Hubris brags that if he wanted to he could crush all of Fortuna in enough Telekinetic compression to cause a Nuclear Explosion. *'Healing Factor' - Hubris can heal from nearly any non-critical wound and only through special means can he die in the first place, Hubris also uses his Healing Factor on others, healing others in an act of compassion. *'Teleportation' - Hubris can Teleport near anywhere with a downfall of powerful wings, sounding like a clap of Thunder. *'Super Strength' - It is said, that in a fair fight that no Demon can physically match Hubris and that the lesser Devils don't have the strength, it is stated that other than God, the Archangels, Sandalphon and Lucifer that only Privo can match Hubris in physical combat. *'Warping Reality' - Some Angels including Hubris and Gabriel can greatly warp and manipulate reality on Earth. This particular ability encompasses a lot. He is capable of creating basically anything out of thin air, and he can morph or reshape the appearance of objects, and can instantly produce exact copies of himself. According to Lucifer, they inherited this ability from him. Later, Hubris uses Reality Warping to create a Wormhole, which he dumps "Sparda" in its own Mini-Realm before closing it up - putting it out of Dante's reach. *'Time Manipulation' - Hubris, like Lucifer is immune to time and like Gabriel can move through time, this is seen when Hubris freezes time when he is about to be stabbed by the sword "Sparda" which could make it difficult to recreate or heal his body if damaged. Hubris made sure to make Dante pay for that when he went back in time and took "Sparda" from Devil May Cry before it was retrieved, despite this Dante remembered holding "Sparda" before it disappeared from his hand hinting that his Demon Blood protected his sense of time despite a slight alteration in it. Weaknesses Being a Fallen Archangel Initiate, literally having their level of power despite never being officially convened into one of the Seven prior to his fall, Hubris has very few weaknesses - less so than Angels. Some weaknesses include: *Hubris can be "killed" by a stronger being, either God, Samael, Yahweh or a pair of strong Archangels; his spirit can then be contained and his original body sealed away. *Hubris can be sealed away in his Original Body, as mentioned by Hubris when he speaks of the Holy Maidens which used their power to contain and trap the Fallen Angels in Hell, however such things only anger him which such anger builds the longer he is contained. *Hubris' Essence can be brutally injured when stabbed by an Archangel or Satan Blade, though his Spirit cannot be destroyed, it would require to stop somewhere to recover; the Sword "Sparda" has been empowered to a similar effect and design. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Antagonists